


灵魂碎片

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Twincest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 维吉尔在他身上看到了自己的碎片，一块格格不入的碎片，而这点睛之笔只会毁掉整幅画面。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	灵魂碎片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Осколки души](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702370) by Капитан Хурма. 



想来，多么奇怪的一件事。

大概是天意要将一个灵魂一分为二——不是单纯分裂，而是打碎它，让它溃烂，让它疼痛，提醒他们将永远不再完整。

他们完整过吗？

维吉尔依稀记得自己的童年。有时，他发现自己想记起，但却记不起：他记忆中有些部分还潜伏在阴影中。也许那时的他更像一个人类，那些记忆留存在他的心里，而不是脑子里，但维吉尔已经没有心了。遗忘似乎是最好的选择。他以为这会让他变得更强大，然而，这只能不断提醒他的弱点，暴露最深层的恐惧。缺乏控制。令人恼火。作为一个优秀的战士，他可以控制刀刃进入敌人身体的角度，精确到毫米，也可以以同样的精度控制确定敌人在背后的位置，他可以控制一切，除了可悲的人性。他会烧死它，即使这意味着浩劫般的痛苦。而他早已习惯了痛苦。

因为每次看他的脸，都让维吉尔痛苦百倍。维吉尔并不恨他的弟弟，他恨的是这让他意识到自己失去了什么。维吉尔在他身上看到了自己的碎片，一块格格不入的碎片，而这点睛之笔只会毁掉整幅画面。他嫉妒，但丁喜欢屈服于自己的软弱，但强者无权这样做。他懊悔，失去了对但丁的控制，让他变得如此愚蠢。他们本应一起追随父亲的步伐，就像一个强大恶魔的子嗣该做的那样，去完成父亲未竟的功业。他们能做到的，维吉尔深信不疑。正如但丁本应更强。

也许比他还要强。

有时候，他说不清到底谁才是真正家族败类。

只有在战斗中，他才能逃避这种嫉妒和懊悔。只有在战斗中，他们短暂地合二为一。尽管打得有来有回，但从来没有赢家和输家。也不可能有。他们势均力敌，旗鼓相当，就像两个带电粒子——只不过一个带正荷，一个带负荷。就像一个永动机，冻结身边的时间，驱动整个宇宙。他们血战到底，从不退却，在不打破宇宙平衡的前提下徘徊于崩溃边缘。在这里，与不完美的自己战斗，让维吉尔愈发强大。

他们需要彼此，这对来自同一灵魂的半身，绝望地想要记住这种感觉，他们不仅仅是某块碎片、某一部分，而是完整的、一体的。而当束缚维吉尔内心的冰冷与但丁眼中的热焰相遇时，有些遗落、隐秘的东西在他体内苏醒。火焰灼烧，淬火如钢，将身体变成最好的武器。而但丁点燃了他还没来得及擦掉的火药。他们在致命的舞蹈中盘旋，本能地调整自己的每一步、每一击。在战斗中，真正的亲密关系得以建立：不是每个人都能得到这种信任，去掌握彼此的弱点，以及更私密的东西。也许这就是为什么与弟弟战斗能给维吉尔带来无与伦比的快乐。但丁不需要温柔，任由阎魔刀的爱抚将他刺穿，刺得比必要的还深——为回应这抚摸他裸露出脆弱的神经，让痛苦呻吟。

“你好像是来报仇的？” 吱呀作响，仿佛冰层破裂。“看来今天不行。”

但丁笑了。今天哥哥的话比平时多，而这只会让他更兴奋。

“我还没热身呢。”他回答，每一个字都像子弹擦着他耳边飞过。“还是说你累了，哥哥？”

这是他一贯的风格，即使阎魔刀的大半截从肋骨里伸出来，他也要勇敢。但丁在撒谎，维吉尔当然知道这一点，因为熔岩已经在他的血管中蔓延，唤醒了他羞于启齿的感情。血液的味道让他无可辩驳：他不是别的，正是人类——而内心的人性也在热烈回应。维吉尔明白这一点为时已晚，被即将到来的胜利的兴奋所攫取。

“我一直都知道你喜欢我。”当但丁双腿被哥哥的膝盖压住，他挑衅地呲起牙，毫不掩饰自己的反应。维吉尔从不执着于言语，鲜血的冲击和金属的啃咬依然在他脑中回荡，除了剧烈而参差的呼吸声，他嘴里什么也不剩。阎魔刀划过但丁的喉咙，猩红的瀑流随之奔涌而下，而这只会让他开心。他完全可以一举推开哥哥，这一想法让他兴奋的程度远远超过其实施。贯穿胸膛的伤口不急于愈合——但丁能看到维吉尔的目光几乎吞噬了它。如果他没那么骄傲，也许现在就会用嘴唇去触碰这个伤口。或者用牙齿。更有可能用牙齿。兄弟之间不讲柔情。把自己弄成这个样子，但丁觉得他似乎有点难过。

但绝不是怜悯。

但丁认为维吉尔和他打架就是为了这个，为了感受任何人都给不了的感觉。没有人能像他心爱的弟弟一样让他体味到如此丰富的情感。但丁喜欢在他的脸上看到它们。他知道冰需要火焰才能化作湍急的河流，而他的火焰足以让两个人燃烧。

“作为战士，你应该打磨利刃而不是打磨舌头，但丁。”为了证实这一点，维吉尔突然抽出手，刀尖对准弟弟的皮肤，在他胸口留下了另一道伤痕。真是轻率，竟然随意把最脆弱的地方敞开。他的智商果然毫无长进。“但你想怎么磨就怎么磨。我还是比你厉害。”

但丁痛得嘶吼，微笑着。

“你下面也硬得很厉害。”

维吉尔的手扔掉了武器，不知不觉中捏成了拳头，但丁却巧妙地截住了他的手腕，感受到身边的空气因这没有得逞的攻击而沸腾。维吉尔不满意地吼了一声，在心里恨不得砸碎但丁的下巴让他没法再笑。他用尽全力，试图克服阻碍——而但丁利用了这一秒不到的分神，用空闲的手搂住他的脖子，把他拉进一个狂野的吻，让哥哥的侵略得以延续。嘴里立刻充满了自己的血腥味，但丁并没有抱怨：没有比这更亲切的味道了。维吉尔的舌头挠着他的上颚，以一种真正的狂热吸取血液。维吉尔闭上眼，他不想看弟弟的眼睛，尤其在如此脆弱的时刻。此刻很容易从维吉尔眼中读出情感，真实的、深邃的。里面的仇恨让但丁满足，因为这是一种他们都能理解的感觉。

维吉尔吞下鲜血，再次咬破嘴唇，让但丁几乎喘不上气来。正当维吉尔准备分开弟弟不安分的大腿时，他遇到了报复性的反抗，缓慢，缠绵。太烦了。他们应该步调一致，就像刚刚那场战斗一样，但他的弟弟必然要坚持自己的小游戏。而维吉尔的骄傲绝不妥协。天那么热，下面那么湿，他不想拖泥带水。他压制住但丁，感受着身下疲惫不堪的躯体，这让他喉咙发辣。完全不必要的辣，妈的。维吉尔睁开眼睛，享受这片刻的胜利。但丁的胸膛因激动而起伏不定，斑驳的切口点缀其上——显然，他已经没有多余的力气来自愈了。但丁艰难喘息着，绷起已经十分紧张的肌肉，这足以让淫秽的想法钻进维吉尔的脑子。外面就已经那么热了，里面会有多热？不仅要扒开这些衣服，还要进入这具肉体好好感受一下。他咬紧牙关，不让这些念头吟出嗓子。身体想要蜷缩，身体想要焚烧——但他是冰，最后一次摩擦，一阵寒颤从维吉尔背上掠过。

接着是他弟弟肆无忌惮的呻吟，烈焰烧尽了一切。他并不以自己的软弱为耻。

也许这就是他的力量？

嘴唇上还沾着血腥味，他们司空见惯了：但丁不介意再咬一口。他们同时舔了舔嘴唇，映衬着对方的动作。一滴沉重的水珠从维吉尔的嘴唇上轻轻滚落下来，滴在弟弟的嘴唇上。但丁笑着，诱人地用舌头接住它，让它滚进嘴里，视线却没有移开，为了让长兄尴尬，让他厌恶，让他发火之类的。可他连射精时都一声不吭。

“嗯，是啊，”但丁假意责备地说，不忘露出甜甜的笑容，"你一点都不会玩，维吉尔。”

这个名字念起来异常温柔。他并非故意为之，但听起来确实如此。有那么一瞬间，他确信自己看到哥哥变了脸色，但下一秒，维吉尔再次蒙上了冰霜的外壳。

“我不需要。”他直截了当，也没说清楚到底不需要什么。维吉尔站起身，一堵无形的墙随之竖了起来。那堵墙看不见，但摸得着。但丁意识到他无法突破。

他从未想过自己会被这样一句轻描淡写所困扰。每一次哥哥转身背对他，都像一块坚冰砸在他身上。一直以来都是这样，但今天尤为疼痛。

因为今天，这两个碎片拼在了一起，最终却又裂成了千万个碎片。


End file.
